All it Takes Is A FIsh, A Girl, and One Wolf
by armrest
Summary: It's been months since she passed on and Abe cant get his mind around it until a new girl walks into his life and offers herself up as bait for the new assignment, capture a rabid werewolf. WATCH OUT! MATURE! I may rewrite this later! Abe X OC


New Hellboy

"What attracts them?"

"Fresh human pheromones," Abe replied and Liz laughed nervously, "Well, I'm not the greatest candidate for this, I haven't got any to produce at the moment," she commented. Abe shrugged, "That's quite alright, we just have to find a willing female."

"Why a female?"

"Because we're dealing with a male werewolf," he commented and he lifted the hair sample to hie eye level. "He's a Caucasian male, roughly in his late twenties early thirties, and judging by the size of him turned he probably weighs in at about a hundred a sixty to a hundred and seventy pounds."

"Well, sounds like a pipsqueak, but there aren't any other women on the bureau except a few at the desk and they're a bit withered of you know what I mean," HB stated. And then John stepped into the meeting and Manning grinned, "Agent Myers your sister is coming in tonight isn't she?"

"John? What are you doing here?"

"Only visiting, my sister is here so I thought I'd come in and show her the ropes." He smiled, "Yeah, Neveah is coming in, that's where I was, we were checking her bags," he replied to Manning's pondering question.

"You didn't think we could handle it?" Manning asked, "No, I don't think you can handle her, she's got a mouth that can talk more trash than HB and she does it without cussing." HB grinned, "Are we gonna meet her?" he asked and John nodded "Yeah, I haven't seen her yet, I only put her stuff in her quarters she should be at the entrance right now."

As they walked into the entrance area to greet the new guest a smile broke into John's face."Nevaeh!" John exclaimed and the young woman turned facing John and smiled, "Jonathan!" she said as she ran to him. He caught her up in his arms hugging her tightly and lifted her up off the floor as he did so.

HB grinned, "So, this your wife?" he joked, "I thought you were gay." John dropped the young woman and eyed HB, "She's my little sister," he growled and Nevaeh's eyes went wide at the sight of HB, "Wow you're a lot bigger in person," she murmured and then looked over finding Liz at his side. "Oh! You must be Liz, John told me so must about you, he's told me you're expecting soon, I hope your pregnancy is going well."

And then HB paused and pointed, "You're a FBI?" She beamed at him, "I graduated two years earlier than John did," she said, "but I chose desk work over the field work." He looked at the five foot one, little woman and waved a hand, "There's no way you're FBI," he said and she frowned, "Any reason why I wouldn't be?"

"You're too small," he said and she arched a brow, "I fit into small spaces," she said and HB arched a brow, "Really now?"

"I'm a contortionist," she said, before she lifted a leg, keeping perfect balance and pulled it clear up to her nose, "Ah, Nevaeh, I don't think they need to see that," John commented and she merely laughed, "You're just nervous," she countered and he laughed nervously, "Of course I am, my baby sister is showing off in front of men."

She nudged her elbow into his side and smiled for him. "You'll have to show me around town." John laughed and pulled her close, "Come on, let's get you something to eat."

"I have a question for you," Manning pondered, appearing out from behind a corner and John stiffened, "No, no way, she's not going to do it!" he yelled suddenly, in pure panic and Nevaeh frowned, "Do what?"

"We're tracking a werewolf and the trails gone cold and we've only got one way to lure him," HB stated and then Nevaeh smiled, "With pheromones, werewolves are prone to mating when they change, only to strength the allies, but with their race dying they have a lot of half breeds that don't know what to do so they in turn mate with human females, of which, what exactly does this portray to me?" she asked and HB's jaw hung open.

The young woman smiled at her shocked brother and winked, "Sorry elder brother, I was breeched on the Bureau a far long time before you ever were," she commented. "We need samples," Manning said then and she stiffened.

"Oh," was all she said and her face was blank. And then she smiled, "I suppose I'm the only one?" she asked and Liz sighed, "If need be I'll help you," she reasoned and Nevaeh shook her head, "No that's quite alright I'm sure I can handle the doctor here."

"Well, he'll be around here soon, why don't we unpack your backs and I'll show you where you're going to be staying?" John pondered nervously and she shook her head, "I've already unpacked, but I am hungry."

HB and Liz watched the girl chow down into food, and went through nearly two plates before she smiled and finally sat back quite happy, "Thank you," she commented. And John nodded slowly, "You sure you had enough?" he joked weakly, she laughed, "I just got off of a twenty two hour flight I was starving."

"Twenty two hours?!" Liz exclaimed, "Where in the world were you?"

"Studying hannyo in Japan," she explained. John's jaw fell open, "How long have you been working for the bureau?" he demanded and she smiled, "It'll be two years next week." He groaned, "How come I'm always left out?" he asked and she laughed, "Cause you're a goody two shoes," she said and HB started howling.

"So why are you offering your body over to us so casually?" HB asked and Liz smacked a hard hand against his arm, "Hey…now that hurt," he joked and Neveah smiled, "Because the werewolf in question is my ex husband."

And HB's jaw fell open, "Neveah," John began, "I don't think they needed to know that." She smiled a long sad smile, "Shouldn't I tell them?" she asked then, "After all once they find out anyways when that would've happened don't you suppose they wouldn't trust me then?"

John sighed and shook his head as he went to scold her until an agent approached the table, "Agent Myers, Abe Sapien will see you now." And John went dead still, "Abe is the one taking the samples?" he asked and Neveah merely stood, "Please take me to him?"

He sighed, "Come on," he murmured, she followed him our but not before waving goodbye to HB and Liz. Liz rested her chin into the palm of her hand and smiled, "She seemed rather nice," she commented and HB arched a brow, "Coming from you that says a lot," he commented and she nodded, "I know, but she's a bit mysterious, like she's hiding something else." HB shrugged, "If she don't hurt no one I'm fine with her." And Liz rolled her eyes.

Neveah sat there on the surgeon's table, shivering in her undergarments unsure what was truly going to happen. And when Abraham Sapien stepped inside she went dead still. "Agent Myers," he asked and she slowly nodded seeing him holding a few test tubes, he paused reading her files, "Nevaeh may I call you that?"

Another nod as he took a slow step forward.

Nevaeh…her middle name, Heaven backwards, she always hated that name, because for some reason she always felt as though she'd never make it there. But with him saying that name it sounded so familiar to her. "You kept your maiden name?" he pondered and she shook her head, "No I'm divorced and for military purposes I gained my maiden name back."

"And your first name?"

"I don't like it," she reasoned and he nodded, "Fair enough, mine isn't the best either." He looked over the papers once more. "Has anyone briefed you on what you're offering?" he asked. She nodded once more and he leaned up to her height, "Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked and her eyes met those blue ones and she took in a sharp breath.

"As fair warning you will not be able to go out into the public unless escorted out, because we'll be using these samples periodically over time. You do understand that?"

Another nod.

She had been warned by other agents that HB and Abe had been freaks, creatures that couldn't be trusted, but as she looked at him she could feel any more confused. Her body was in shock, but her mind was calling out to her, telling her he was harmless and if anything but deadly.

He laughed then and she felt her gaze flickered, "I assure you that we aren't here to harm you," he said and then she remembered one thing. His hand was touching her bared thigh and he could read her.

_Why…_

"Because you offered," he reasoned and she felt as if her heart would never stop pounding blood into her ears. "Did you do what was asked of you? Are you ready?" he asked and she blushed, would she tell him she had touched herself? Would she tell him that the enemy in fact was Thomas? And for some reason she found she could not tell him as easily as she had told the others and decided then to keep her thoughts empty for she knew he could hear them. And then she paused and looked back up at him.

He made no notice of her thoughts and as he pulled away from her he smiled, "Shall we start?" She nodded, something she found was the only thing she could do, she slowly turned and lay back on the table resting her head back against the pillow and as he walked around to the end she glanced sideways at the door.

"It's locked," he announced and yet it didn't seem to cause the butterflies from their flight in her stomach. "Please remove your underwear," he ordered and she felt her hands deftly reach down and slip her basic pink panties off. She closed the robe back around herself covering herself enough for privacy.

She saw his eyes widen with curiosity and she blushed as she lay back and slowly opened herself to him. He smiled for her and looked at only her face, "I'm going to insert a test tube and that should scrape enough to do."

"Please don't explain it, just do it already," she reasoned and he arched a brow, "But it may hurt if I force-"

"Do you want me to do it?" she groused and he slowly lifted the tube to her. She caught it in her hand and there was an awkward moment when she looked at him and found he expected her to do it in front of him. And he finally turned away, she paused and felt her cheeks flush as she pressed the tube, neck open into her core.

The cool glass sent a chill though her and she gasped, "Are you alright?"

"Ye-yes," she replied breathlessly. How long had it been since she had had sex? How long had it been since she had paid any attention to herself? Always working, always ahead, but never in the game to fall in love, she almost laughed.

She thrust the tube a few times and believing there was enough, pulled it out and looked it over. Her sticky mess had clung to the tubes edges, and she looked at Abe. He still stood with his back to her, but his hands were crossed behind his back but his palms were open.

"Please stop doing that," she said briskly as she placed the tube into another tube and capped it off, before placing that tube into a sealed bag. He stiffened, "Doing what?"

"Reading me," she groused as she pulled her underwear back on and tightened the robe about herself. He faced her and she arched a brow, "What if I had still been undressed?" she asked and he opened his mouth to speak before snapping it shut, "Told you so," she said then and shook her head, "But please if you don't mind, and I understand it is a part of your job, but I would enjoy not being read over like one of the many books you have in your library."

"You've been escorted through the facility?" he asked and she shook her head, "No, but I have been given quite a few paragraphs about you and Agent Hellboy and I've got a map so I should be quite alright."

"You seem a bit flustered anything wrong, might I ask?" And she shook her head, "No, I don't believe Manning so don't worry about it."

_But I am a bit uncomfortable having you breathing down my neck._

"Why don't you go to your room I'm sure you're tired," he asked then and she smiled a radiant smile, then he felt his blood rush to his head, she'd been so open with him with her body and yet she didn't ever say too much about herself. She nodded in compliance and murmured her thanks before she left him without another word being spoken.

He pressed a hand to his temple feeling himself have a dizzy spell, those moans she'd made had drove him up the wall even with how they had been suppressed by those full lips she owned. He let out a 

heavy sigh, had he known she would affect him this way he would not have offered to do so. And then, with a deep breath he straightened himself and continued on his daily routine.

He had vowed off women, after his encounter with Nuala he knew he did not know women and that he would never understand them and on that note he had decided he did not wish to know them any longer. His curiosity had been satisfied and his heart not quite knowing whether it was broken or not. Nuala had given him hope of love, but had also given him the pain of lost hope. Hopelessness, that's how he had felt for the first few months after her honorable death.

Neveah walked into the quarters she was already accustomed to and set herself upon her bed as a heavy sigh rattled through her and she collapsed onto her bed. She didn't know when she dozed off, merely remembered waking up, drowsy and tired and eased herself underneath her covers as the chill in the room claimed her skin with gooseflesh.

She slipped off into slumber then and it felt like a lifetime had passed as she felt someone shaking her awake. She had been dreaming, someone had been holding her closely, whispering endearments to her and promising her, her safety, but this dream, though kind couldn't be any scarier because she knew what she was running from and also knew why she was afraid but a familiar voice woke her from this nightmare with a soothing touch to her back.

"Neveah?" She awoke to John's voice awaking her and as her senses came around her eyes blinked at him, "What is it?"

"You overslept," he murmured while looking her over, "What time is it?" she whispered, "Almost noon," he murmured and her eyes widened, "Really?"

"You must have terrible jetlag," he reasoned and she shook her head, "I didn't feel tired," then she yawned, "I suppose I must have been though."She smiled for him and shrugged, "I guess you have a reason as to why you're here," she said then and he nodded, "They went out last night for Thomas, they found him, but couldn't get to him, he's looking for you." And her eyes widened once more, "Meaning I'm on lock down now," she whispered and he nodded with a sad smile.

"It's alright," she said then and he nodded, "You're sure?" he asked and she winked at him, "Yeah, I'll be fine it's only for a few months, it could be worse," she reasoned and he smiled for her, "Anything I can get you if I'm out?"

"Hairspray, bobby pins, and an occasional pint of sherbet ice cream?" she listed and he laughed, "Still can't keep up with your hair things?" he teased and she nodded, "You know it."

He rose from his seat then and looked back at her, "Be careful," he murmured and she arched a brow, "You warning me because these agents here have the way of over exaggerating?" she asked and he chuckled, "You mean Manning," he said and she nodded, "Bingo, he gives me the heebee jeebees."

"Good thing I'm not the only one," he added. He laughed on that note and she smiled for him, "So, Agent Myers, if you could please, excuse me," she reasoned as she escaped his on looking gaze. She refrained from speaking after that as he disappeared into the hallway and left her leaving her on her own for the time being.

She sighed watching as her bedroom door slipped shut and plopped back onto her bed before stretching and easing back up to get dressed.

Abe eased out of his tank and dressed himself accordingly before he paused hearing the library door open. He slipped around hearing quiet feet pad into the room and his eyes widened.

Neveah.

He stiffened seeing her step inside wearing a tight pencil skirt that clung to her plump backside and a light blue blouse that almost strained to keep her breasts in, if not for the undershirt she wore. She had a jacket upon herself and he watched her.

"C-Can I help you?" he asked and she shook her head, "Dewey Decimal," she said and he nodded, "Might I borrow a few?" he shook his head, "Whatever for?" he said feeling as though his private quarters were being invaded even though the library was open to anyone.

"I enjoy reading is all, I get bored a few hours out of the day especially because I'm on lock down."

And then he saw the faint tremor of broken hope in her eyes. He noted then, how one moment she seemed very forceful and then on others and mostly, she was timid, shy and unsure whether or not she was to be accepted with them. He nodded then and waved a hand to the scene, "Of course, please, help yourself."

She smiled at him and he felt his heart flutter, that radiant smile was something John talked of very often. She passed him and he couldn't help but let his fingers lightly graze her thigh, a touch that would go unnoticed as her attention fell upon the books.

_So many articles… _He moved away from her allowing her the privacy of choice until a single strand of thoughts ventured out to him, _I wonder what he would recommend?_ He went to face her once more until he paused, if he asked or listed a few items, she would know he'd been reading her and with that crushing note he took a seat at the desk and merely watched her.

He watched as her fingers grazed a book he knew to be one of his favorites, before she pulled it down, opened the book and made a face as dust burnt her eyes. She didn't look at the next book se pulled, merely, instead turned a bit to set it on the end table near her before she reached blindly for another one.

She collected almost five books before she turned and looked over the small stack and peered around for him before her eyes fell upon him sitting at the desk. "You're not going to wonder what they are 

about?" he pondered and she shook her head, "The only way a person knows something is by learning, I plan to read these without knowing their topics, but knowing they are not a part of a series."

"How do you-"

"I don't know," she reasoned, "I just guess, but if I do grab onto a series I try to read the entire piece." She looked over the stack with a smile, "I'll enjoy these no matter what they're about."

"Is that all?" he offered and her eyes widened, "Oh, I must be intruding!" she exclaimed and he shook his head, "Never I just," he paused, "wasn't expecting you to come here."

She arched a smart brow, "Did you think I was dull like all the other agents that come here to liaison you?" she asked and he shook his head, "Not that, merely human," he reasoned and her eyes widened before softening and she smiled for him.

"Thank you," she said as his head rose to look at her and then something behind him caught her attention. She pointed with fascinated eyes.

"You like century eggs," she observed and his eyes widened before glancing back at the rotted eggs, "You know what they are?" he pondered and looked back at her as she nodded, "Of course, I lived in China and Japan for quite some time they're considered a delicacy." Then her eyes brightened, "Do you know how they're made?" she asked and he shook his head.

"It starts with three pounds of tea in boiling water. To the tea, a few pounds of quicklime, double pounds of sea-salt, and roughly six or seven pounds of wood ash from burning oak is mixed together into a smooth paste. Each egg is then individually covered by hand, with gloves being worn to prevent the corrosive action of the lime on skin, before the eggs are rolled in a mass of rice chaff to keep them from adhering to one another before they are placed in cloth-covered jars or tightly woven baskets. In about three months, the mud slowly dries and hardens into a crust, and then the eggs are ready for eating," she said. "They're usually served over tofu with soy sauce and sesame oil," she murmured, then thought about it, "People serve them at weddings usually, but it's a common street food in Hong Kong."

"Everyone thinks they're rotten, you're the first to notice they're not," he commented and she smiled, "I ate them a few times, but they're not something I'd eat every day, I like having a cheeseburger every now and then."

He laughed at her then and she smiled for him, "Thank you for letting me borrow the books," she said and he felt her presence leaving, it was awkward for her to be spending time with him and he couldn't understand why. She was an agent, a woman, a civil servant. And one would think with all the people she encountered she would be alright with speaking to one alone, but she was strange to him, foreign and many times her mind was closed off to him and he had to force himself through to read her.

_Why don't you let me in?_ She stiffened then and paused in the doorway as she went to pass over the threshold, "Excuse me?" she asked and he shook his head, "I've said nothing."

"But I heard you," she said then and he visibly stiffened, "I hadn't meant to emit anything towards you," he said then and she shook her head, "I don't enjoy speaking of a past that doesn't suit me," she explained and with that she took her final leave away from him. He sighed and collapsed back into the chair as he ran his fingers along his face covering his eyes, _What am I going to do?,_ he thought.

And then he frowned, how had she heard his thoughts? She wasn't a known physic, but John had said she often caught him in a lie and was very good at guessing when it came to a game of poker. He sighed again and eased into the back, walking to the tank deciding then that he needed to swim again this afternoon.

Three weeks passed, the near first month mark and no sign of the creature they wanted.

Neveah walked down the hall, looking about at the passing Agents, but found that the halls were rather empty for the time it was. She found one deserted hallway and frowned upon it, finding no doors, nor 

glass windows to peer into other rooms. Though, the only door, that lay at the end of the hall made her smile.

She set her books to the floor and turned to face the door once more.

She knew this door from Japan.

The Bureau's lay out was the same.

She walked down the hall and caught a petite hand around the door handle of a door labeled "cleaning room" and let her grin break wider. She opened the door, found it hard to pull before she peered behind herself and yanked it free before she squeezed into the supposed room.

But she knew there was no room behind this door, because this was an emergency stairwell that only a select few knew about.

She pressed herself up through the abandoned stairwell and eased herself over the decrepit stairwell taking great caution with every step she took. These stairs hadn't been used in years, she'd chosen this way because she knew it was here.

Most of the incoming agents didn't know that most of the Bureau's were set up in the same fashion, built to suit wherever, but more or less the same so that a foreigner of native tongue could have access anywhere.

But whereas Japan had pulled these old stairwells free, filling them with concrete and structures, America's Bureau hadn't, making it easy for her to merely come and go as she wished. And as she walked away from the secret she now knew she began to plan when the best time it would be to go out.

And as she walked away from her new found secret she decided then that her visit outside would be soon, it was nearly winter now and soon it would be too cold to go out unnoticed, she only had warm weathered clothes, and one heavy jacket just in case.

But she continued on her way, she looked around the corner to see if anyone was coming and laughed gently seeing no one as she found there were also no cameras down this hall. She passed surgeon rooms, took her nearest left and entered the library without another thought.

She slipped into the library and set the books upon the desk as she glanced upon the shelves placing each book in its correct place. She sighed as she finished, going to the other side of the room while pulling random books out and setting them aside.

She counted out six this time, knowing she would have the time to read them. And as she rounded around the desk to look into a book she paused.

Abe walked around the corner of the tank, slippery with water and looking rather enticing. Her eyes widened at the sight of his bared chest and toned middle. He stepped out and paused looking at her, "Is something wrong?" he pondered and her eyes snapped up to look at him. "I…well, am I, I'm intruding," she said then before turning away and began walking out.

Abe frowned before he heard a single strand of words come from her mind, _His body is so toned._ And with that he felt his blood run wild. He let out a sigh and turned back to his tank. This was happening a lot, he would see her in the hallways in the surgeon room for samples and his body would go wild. His heart would pound, his legs flex and his hands itch to touch her.

But he knew.

He knew she was not a woman he could touch, much like Princess Nuala had been. He hadn't the courage to touch a woman the way he wanted, but for being merely human Neveah was a classical beauty. Her hair was always pinned into a straight French twist with no stray hairs flying away, her small frame couldn't hide the voluptuous curves her body possessed but paired with set of her five inch pumps he always felt a tremor sink down his back like goldfish swimming there.

She had freckles that decorated her nose, very faint, but they were there. She had a beautiful smile, one that never ceased to pop up from time to time and as he suddenly began comparing her to Nuala he felt his heart ache.

He was beginning to care for Neveah, and though her thoughts were closed off to him most of the time, she emitted that smile just as much as she emitted sadness from deep within her heart. She was beautiful on the outside, but did not feel that way, she felt ugly, betrayed and unwanted, much like Nuala had and he let his hands tighten into hard fists.

How could he have not noticed she was lonely? Was that why she stacked book upon book, and then his eyes widened, he did the same, her buried himself in his studies, in his work and now he had met his close match. And as he walked to place his shirt and vest upon himself he headed for her to consol her.

Neveah snuck past the agents and to the doorway she knew to be her freedom, Abe thought her to be reading at this time and though she would be he would never know where she would be reading.

John always spoke of this coffee house right about on the street leading away from the supposed waste management facility and as she squeezed through the door and carefully took cautious steps up the rotted stairs she felt the cool crisp night air bite at her skin as she found the freedom she'd been looking for, for the past few days.

Abe knocked upon Neveah's door, knocked against when she didn't answer and then stiffened as he placed his hand upon the door and heard nothing. He turned then and suddenly her trail hit him. He 

raced down the hallway ignoring the agents' around him questioning faces' and suddenly stopped dead seeing a door ajar at the end of a near hall.

He rushed to it, felt the cool breeze and whipped back around, "I need a team!" he yelled suddenly.

Neveah slipped out onto the street and felt the cool breeze of winter time nip at her skin. She wasn't wearing enough layers, but by the time she found a coffee shop she was fine. She slipped inside, quiet and unnoted as she ordered a hot tea and slipped a book out from her bag before she took a seat near the back and cracked the book open to the pages where she'd last left her imagination.

She read for hours, merely sitting at the shop, not watching the passing people, ignoring the rather cute tender who poured more coffee into her cup with a sultry smile. She was beautiful, she knew it, but he didn't know of her scars, he didn't know that her occupation was all too hazardous, why no one would take up the job on their own, it was why an agent was never told of the BPRD, they were, instead forced to go to a sector that they had no knowledge of.

But it was better that way. If the public never knew there were actual monsters under the bed, they would live as they do, going in and out of a white collar or blue collar job, going home to a family or safe haven that they called their home.

It was easier that the public never knew about the Bureau, and as the young man came by once more to ask if there was anything else she needed, she calmly excused herself and shook her head, giving him a no thank you and a rather cold mask.

He walked off, his expression blank, he was used to having a woman swoon to him, but she was nothing, cold as a mirror on a cool day. And then suddenly, the door burst open and men began yelling, the young man whipped around watched as men in black filed in and ordered him to get out of the building 

before something catastrophic happened and as he helped people out his eyes fell upon the woman in that back.

An agent was talking with her though and she merely smiled and nodded until his vision of her was blocked from being shoved out into the street. And she was gone.

Neveah had seen how the young man had been watching her, and she knew he had seen her glance up at him as more men filed in. She looked at the agent that glared down upon her and closed her book and smiled up at the agent.

"Finally caught me, took you a few hours," she said and he didn't say anything as the infamous garbage truck pulled into the scene.

Abe could see her from the street before men blocked the front doorway, the truck pulled into the back of the lot and as he dropped himself off and stepped inside he looked at her and she sat there, sipping at her coffee and looking over the table before he felt his anger spark. Agents filed in, and she had stopped dead as the people scattered and abandoned the café, he went further in through the back as men lined the windows, blocking all on viewers.

But her smile was still there, she'd seen a bit of freedom and allowed herself to be caught. It was easier that way, but he knew why, she wanted fresh air, she wanted to be outside even if it was just for a moment.

Neveah's eyes met his and as she went to speak out he merely walked to her, caught her wrist and hauled her up over his shoulder. _I don't want to hear your excuses, _he growled and heard her gag.

He felt her stomach give way and she held back its contents. With him speaking at her through mind he knew her body was not used to having thoughts forced past and having her mind invaded.

And he continued.

Her laughter and freedom suddenly turned to panic in an instant.

_You were not supposed to leave, you were supposed to stay at the bureau._

"Abe," she pleaded and he remained relentless. _You have no idea how to protect yourself in the face of danger, you could have at least had the impulse to go out in daylight rather than night time. You were more at risk during the night, he could harm you._

"Abe please, put me down," she begged as he loaded her into the truck and the door went to close. She pounded her fists into his back and he felt himself fall to his knees before she ran out of the truck. He growled and ran after her going to slam her back inside until she threw her fist into his forearm and pressed a foot into his chest and then it happened, she fell to the gritted ground and pressed herself up with her arms bracing herself.

Her stomach heaved, she fell against an alley wall as the contents of her stomach finally curled up her through only to rip past her lips and splurge to the dirtied grounds. She felt his hand touch her shoulder and she rolled his hand away.

"Don't," she moaned and then faced him as her anger spiked, "and as for knowing how to protect myself I know certainly well how to! After all, I married him!" she yelled. Her voice rasped to a silent hiss from her throat being wounded from the acids poured from her stomach. He went to touch her again and she smacked her forearm up into his hand before she caught it and pulled it up behind his back.

"You touch me again I'll break this," she snapped before she let his arm drop and went to the truck. She collapsed into one of the seats and pressed a hand to her eyes, rubbing them as Abe entered the truck as well.

And then an agent appeared before tossing something into the Trunks and both Abe and Neveah looked at it. The book rested there on the floor where their dirty footprints were and Neveah rose shaking from her seat. "Let's go!" Abe yelled.

The door slipped shut, and he took a seat while she bent down and retrieved the book. "You did that on purpose," she accused then, he went to protest and she eyed him, "Don't make excuses," she groused as she arched a brow at him. "You wanted me to receive some punishment so what better than humility in front of all your corresponding agents?" she asked sourly.

She looked over a book then and back at him seeing his gaze lost. She smiled for him then and patted a hand to the book. "It's quite alright, if someone had offered to escort me I wouldn't have minded going through that."

His eyes widened, "Neveah I couldn't possibly-"

"You think I care about what humans think? Abe I was married to a werewolf, and a monster." He frowned, "But Thomas has no demon blood in him," he began and she pursed those full lips he'd been watching to hush him, "Just because he doesn't have demon blood does not, not make him a monster."

She pulled her hairline from the nape of her neck revealing cuts and he found another along her temple, and then he understood.

"He hurt you," he whispered and she smiled, "I'm not afraid of him Abe, I pity him," she reasoned, "but I am afraid that I may not be strong enough to stop loving him." And with those words and the tears welling she plopped down and remained silent.

"Neveah you can't merely think that you're allowed to come and go as you please," he said and she arched a brow, "Tell me if this sounds childish, and I may be human so maybe it's the wrong commonalities, Agent Hellboy goes and does what he needs to out in the public without them seeing him, all the while the both of you have people after you," she said and then leaned towards him, "What makes the difference with me? Because I'm human? Maybe because I'm a woman? But that's another thing," she began as she grabbed a water bottle and sloshed some into her mouth before spitting into a trashcan, "You receive wounds much like humans do Abe, what makes you any different?"

And with that he was speechless. "Neveah it isn't possibly that simple, you're human and you're in danger because this werewolf, you and he have no connection all the more reason to do with you as he pleases." Her eyes widened then, "Does no one read files in this Bureau? I told Agent Hellboy as well as Agent Sherman, the werewolf is my ex husband, Thomas Jones," she snapped.

His jaw dropped on that note and he stared at her. Her words suddenly filed off in his mind, _I can protect myself from him…after all I married him!_ He felt as if someone had kicked him in the face. Then his eyes flicked up to look at her, "But, if that's true you know whether or not he was changed or-"

"He was born a werewolf not turned," she said and with that she ran her hands through her hair, "Thomas is not even his real name, he's been alive for longer than I've lived." She looked at her watch and then out the window, "He'll come looking for me tonight," she said then and Abe shook his head, "How do you know?"

"I called him, told him where he would find me, but I've been taken from the café," she said. Abe's hands tightened into hard fists, "You put your life on the line to lure out a monster?" he growled and she arched a brow, "Isn't that what I've already been doing?" she snapped right back. He went to snap back at her until his eyes fell upon the book she held. "The Notre Dame Chapel in France? But you already-"

"Thomas was born there," she said then and as she looked at the book, she cracked it open allowing Abe to look at the printed picture there, "Tomas Jone de Lionnes Chamet," she murmured. "Thomas used to joke that his middle name is Chamay, but once pronounced in the French dialect you spell it differently, he was giving me clues every time we spoke to one another."

She set the book aside and didn't look back at it, she rubbed her eyes and Abe finally saw how tired she looked, the rims of her eyes were red and she smiled at him then, "Don't feel sorry for me Abe, I just needed to get out a bit just to stretch my legs, if Thomas had been out in public he wouldn't have come for me," she reasoned.

"You don't know that," he said and she shook her head, "But I do, he'll wait until he can cause a commotion, not a quiet outing," she said, "He likes to show off and beat me down with a scene, please trust me when I say he'll strike in the open because he's got nothing to lose."

And with that they rode in silence.

He took a quiet seat and sighed as he peered out the mirrored window and stiffened hearing a small, faint sniffle, he looked back at Neveah saw her facing the window and watched as she rested her elbow upon a nearby table, pressing her chin into the palm of her hand as he smelt her tears.

"Neveah-" he began and she shook her head, "It isn't you so don't apologize," she groused and he sighed once more and she looked at him, "Stop sighing," she snapped, "Nothing's wrong, I got caught big deal and you were doing your job so don't feel bad about it."

His aqua eyes looked at her and she furiously wiped away her tears as the truck came to a stop and she walked off of it. Manning appeared before her, his eyes deathly hard with HB standing close behind. "You impudent little Bitch!" he accused and Neveah stopped dead.

Her head snapped to face him as he continued, "You think we want to be babysitting you here?" he demanded and quite suddenly she walked over to him and went to smack a hard hand against his face until Abe caught her wrist and sighed once more, "He's not worth it, trust me, save your energy."

She ripped away from him and Manning opened his mouth once more before her hard words silenced him, "As I recall, Japan got the call from you to have me here the only reason why I'm being watched is because of my involvement with the current subject at hand."

Manning gaped at her and she stormed inside carrying spitting words that would strike like lightning if anyone were to speak any harsh words to her.

Ave watched her disappear and didn't know that would be that last time he'd see her until a day later and most certainly didn't know he'd regret having planned another sample from her then.

HB walked into Abe's library and watched as the tuna man placed a book upon the shelf and he nodded to him, "You seen Neveah?" he asked. Abe dropped the book he held and whipped around, "I don't have to see her, I can smell her clear as if she was standing right in front of me!" he hissed quite suddenly and HB stiffened, "Whoa…her heat affecting you that badly?"

Abe moaned and leaned against the shelves as he nodded, "She's a human, it's why she was so emotional the other day, and now this…she's in heat," he groused. HB arched a brow, "You want a day off?" he offered and Abe shook his head, "I have to take the sample today or we'll lose our chance of catching him."

HB sighed and rolled his shoulders, "Maybe I should go talk to her?" Abe eyed him from underneath his rested arm, "You think you can talk with her?" he taunted and HB growled, "Hey, I can handle a little girl. Just gimme a few minutes and she'll be up here soon enough."

Abe watched the red man go and sighed as his eyes lifted up to look at the clock, it was nearly noon and Neveah's sample time was at one, but truthfully he didn't care. Especially since his manhood was begging him to be released and let free.

He couldn't remember the last time he had felt so much lust and have it hurt so horrible. He groused about, leaning over to pick up his book before he set it aside and took a slow set at his desk. This afternoon was not going to be easy, especially since she found him attractive as well.

Neveah caught herself up on the pull up bar and pulled herself up and though she had a small frame muscles, sinewy and lithe contracted underneath smooth skin. "You trying to beat my guns little sister?" John teased and she rolled her eyes, "Please, I do this to stay in shape not to compete with you," she countered smartly.

"You seem a little edgy today," he said and she sighed, "I've got another appointment with Abe," she said and then added, "I really don't want to go."

"Why is that?"

"I want to get laid."

And his jaw fell open as he stumbled to sit down, and slid instead to the floor, "Nevaeh," he began and she nodded, still doing her pull ups, "I know sweet brother, I know what you're thinking. But I won't hurt your precious doctor, after all it's only been four months since Thomas left, maybe he'll still call," she joked weakly.

"You're still hung up on him?!" he demanded, "That lying monstrosity?" he added and she sighed letting herself drop to the floor. "No I am not, but you're the one still speaking with my ex trying to convince him to come back when I don't want him."

"How did you-"

"I saw you with him here in Connecticut before I even got to the Bureau, you really don't know how to lay low. It's partially the reason why he's out meandering the streets, he thinks he can track me that way."

"I told him to stay away from you," John said and she smiled, "I know that," she scolded, "but look where it's got me now, I'm under lock down in an underground facility."

"It's not that bad you know." HB's voice intruded and Neveah dropped to the ground and looked at him, "Agent Hellboy, how can I help you?" she offered. He looked at her and arched a brow, "I heard you," he commented and she smiled, "I'm not surprised, you've been standing there for over ten minutes," she said and he stiffened, "How did you-"

"What do you want?" she asked then, stopping his question and cutting him short. She dropped her hands onto her hips and looked at him, "Hm?"

"I need to speak with you in private," he said and John eyed him, "Why-"

"John?" A voice over the intercom, Abe Sapien was calling out to him. "Yes?" he replied. "Could I speak with you for a moment?" Abe called and John nodded and sighed, "I'll be up in a minute." He looked at his sister, then at HB before shaking his head and leaving them. He entered the library and called out for the fish sapien.

"Abe?"

"In here," John followed his voice around and paused seeing both Liz and Abe, "What's going on?"

Liz eyed John before shrugging and patting Abe's back, "You're on your own, just be glad she's understanding when it comes to us," she groused before meandering out of the library. John watched her go and looked back at Abe, "What was that all about?"

"Nothing…please John, take a seat." John sat across from the Aquarian man and looked him over worriedly, "What wrong?"

"You're sister." And John stiffened, "What's wrong with her? Is she sick? Is something wrong, I just saw her and she was-"

"She's due for another sample," he interrupted and John felt his heart beat calm, "I know, we were discussing that down the hall."

"I know, I could hear you," Abe groused as he leaned back in his chair and rubbed his eyes, "John, she's in heat," he murmured and John frowned, "What do you mean? Like dogs?"

"Sort of? Would that be the best way to describe it? She's gone into heat the werewolf has noticed, so he's been following her, she's safe here, but I don't think I could be able to take another sample from her tonight not until her cycle's passed."

"Why is that? She's safe here so you should be able to do it," he reasoned and Abe bit back his last words, _But I don't think I can hold myself back, and even with myself and Red here I don't think she'll be safe from him. Thomas knows pass codes…his identity is still in the system._

Abe sighed and nodded, "Alright that's all." John looked at him, "You sure?" he asked and Abe forced his nodding, "Yes." But one thought opened his mouth, "John wait, how long were Thomas and Neveah married?"

John paused, took his seat once more and sighed, "You really want to know?" He sighed and shook his head as he thought for a moment, "They dated off and on for three years, before finally getting married, I knew he hurt her, but I didn't understand why she stayed with him until I joined the Bureau."

"She told you about his secret," Abe commented and John nodded before covering his face with his hands, "I should've seen it after the fact, she stayed with him because she thought she could help him. But after she found she couldn't, and he knew he couldn't be the man she needed he turned on her, forcing her to stay with him, but the first chance she had she fled away from him so she could have a better life."

"Are they divorced?" he asked and John nodded, "Its one sided though, she left him and Thomas wants her back and will stop at nothing." Abe's eyes went wide, "How far has he gotten to her in the past?"

"Too close," was all John said and then looked at his watch, "You have your meeting with her soon, I should be going." Abe nodded and John lifted himself up from his seat before he paused and looked back at Abe, "Abe," blue eyes met his and his lips parted, "protect her if you can."

And with those words he left him.

HB looked at Neveah and saw her eyes wide, "So you're telling me Abe wants to fuck me is that it?" she asked and he shrugged, "It's the easiest way to put it girlie." She rolled her eyes, "Come on, he barely looks at me," she reasoned and HB chuckled, "You don't know that, how many times have you caught him reading you? Why did he act so hard on you when you went out? Not even Manning spoke to you like he had."

"He got what he wanted," she snapped and HB arched a brow, "And that is?"

"My humility," she snapped before she turned away and he caught her shoulder, "Give im' a chance," he said and she sighed, "I can't, he still loves her." And HB stiffened, "How'd you know-"

"Your files, they write everything, whether it'd be personal or public," she murmured, "That's why I was surprised when you and Liz hadn't known Thomas was who we're after, I thought you'd be all over me with questions and accusations," she whispered.

"You thought we were human," he accused and she nodded, "But it's in any creature's nature to be curious, so I merely assumed you would be as well." He pointed a finger at her then, "Just because you've got a past doesn't give us reason to not trust you."

She arched a brow, "Your last liaison was German and you hate Germans without giving anyone a chance, you even punched him," she reminded and he groused, "How much do they put on file?" he snapped and she shrugged, "Everything they know," she said.

Her head rose and she moaned lightly, "It's one o'clock," she announced and HB paused, "Neveah you think you can hold yourself back?" he asked and she didn't look at him as she spoke, "I don't know," she admitted truthfully.

And with that she walked off.

Abe watched as Neveah stepped into the room in that damn robe and he felt his breath leave him as she eased up onto the table and caught up the tube to do the so-called procedure. Once she was finished he knew she was fighting something, but that wasn't all that threw him off.

If she was in heat why wasn't there enough today?

He looked the tube over as she went to slip off of the table and he shook his head.

"We don't have enough today," he commented and her eyes widened, "Do you need it right now? I thought the next search wasn't until this Thursday," she asked with astonishment and he nodded, "We're going out tonight for the creature." And without further notice he reached for her, she scrambled to get away from him, "Wa-wait, what do you think-I can do it myself-ah!"

He could smell her and wanted to lick her clean, but by him being in control right now gave him the advantage of staying in control of her. Her hips couldn't move, her legs were pinned underneath his, a perfect opportunity to touch her without it being abrasive.

He caught an arm about her waist and took in a deep breath before reaching between her legs and she stopped dead stiffening in his arms, "Abrah-ah, please…don't," she begged as a finger entered her and touched her. "Is this," he began before twisting another finger into her, "how?" She arched and clawed at the bedding, "Omigod…" and another strand of words, only this time they were curses.

Her lips were slick and he pressed in further and she arched, "Please," she whispered, grasping the sheets beneath them, "Don't…stop…" she pleaded and suddenly he trust into her, and hot liquid covered his digits, her hips moved on their own and pumped against his hand and he sighed, "I'm sorry…this must be hurting you," he excused.

But he knew well, and knew better, he needed to stop before he took her like his instincts wanted him to. And then his touch was gone, "This should be quite enough," he observed looking over his fingers before scraping them along the tube. Nevaeh looked at his hands and shuddered, he had no idea what he caused in her.

And then her mouth opened and spoke something absurd, "Could you please do that again?" He faced her while removing his gloves, "I don't think you'll need to again for a long time, we've finally found him, and we just need enough to lure him out."

"No, I could care less about the creature, I need some release," she whispered and he arched a brow, "Release?" he asked with a forced stupidity. She shook her head then and smiled for him, "Never 

mind…you probably don't get it."He sighed and she looked at him, "What?" she snapped as he looked at her, "I can't pleasure you like you want me to Nevaeh, you don't know me and I do want you to think that I don't find you rather beautiful, you're intoxicating actually, but I won't touch you any longer. For tonight I can't."

Her jaw hung slack after that and she felt as though she'd been hit by a two by four. She slipped off of the table, placed the robe on and looked at him. She stepped up to him and did the only thing she thought of doing and smacked a hard hand against his face before leaving the room. And then his stiffened as suddenly she did the most brazen thing a woman could do, she accused his manhood, "So you're telling me that you're all hot and bothered and you're not going to let yourself go even though I'm willing?"

He nodded, and she refused to look back at him, because she already knew what he would look like, dazed, helpless and it downright angered her. She began walking away from him. But that wasn't the worse part, she now know he found her to be repulsive. And suddenly his hand touched her arm, stopping her, "I don't find you the least bit repulsive, on the contrary I find you amazing, but I cannot allow you to think I could pleasure you."

"Abe shut the hell up and let go of me," she spat. But instead of letting go he swung her back into the room, "Neveah, don't think that I don't want you-"

"Then get me off once, I've been poked and prodded and fingered and stroked the entire time I've been here and I'm going insane, please, just touch me pretend that you want it, please." He shook his head and then she surprised him, she leaned up and kissed him and just like that it was like she was handing him a big trophy, a nice big ass fucking medal yes siree.

He needed to fight her, needed to get away from her scent that drove him up the wall and back again. He felt his hands cup her backside and pull her closer even though his mind fought with him to not do so. He lifted her up, pressed her to the bed and looked down at her, "This is so wrong," he whispered, "Please you don't understand we can't be," She rolled her hips up into his and he moaned, "You're in heat." He almost cried, but she stopped dead, "What?"

"That's why you're so hot and needy…you're in heat, I don't want to take you this way," he explained and leaned down to brush his lips near her ear, "It's driving me insane, both HB and I noted it this morning…it's half the reason why there are no other females. Please Neveah, I don't want to hurt you, and we've tracked the werewolf he knows how to get to you."

He said those words while grinding slowly against her, his own body no longer under his control and she was the only person able to stop him. Her legs curled up around his waist and he let out a hard sigh feeling himself being pressed too tightly against her mound. "Ne-"

"CODE RED, this is a CODE RED."

Neveah felt her heart stop as Abe stiffened above her. She groused and grumbled a few curses before letting him go, she flopped onto her side with another strand of mild curses coming from her lips. His body left hers, but not before flipping her back over to face him.

"Neveah," he began and she arched a brow, "I know what you're thinking, saved by the bell, don't expect me to be here waiting cause I know you're not coming back just be safe and get out of here."

And with that he left her. He ran down the hallway and slipped into a new suit without another thought and came running out of this room just as soon as HB passed his door. HB looked at him and grinned, "You smell like her," he said and Abe felt his heat rise. They entered the elevator and went out into the truck and Abe sighed, "She won't be waiting," he said then and HB laughed, "Of course not, you've taken so long to even kiss the girl she's probably pissed off with you beyond compare."

Manning was running towards then in a split second, "What's wrong?" HB said. "We've got a break in," Manning growled. "Who is it?"

"The werewolf, he traced us."

"HOW?"

"Neveah," Abe whispered and HB stiffened. "Where is he headed?" Liz asked and HB looked at her, "Get back to the room and stay there," he growled at her. "Red, check the back surgeon room that's where she was last, but I highly doubt she's there." Then looked over at Abe, and the aquatic humanoid felt his heart stop, "The living quarters," he whispered. "He's headed for Agent Myers."

And he took off as HB did the same.

Nevaeh sat in her quarters, rummaging through her clothes, trying desperately to find the one pair of lacy underwear she owned. It couldn't have gone far, her living area was only ten by ten feet with a wonderful walk in closet, something most of the on goers in the bureau did not receive if they lived on site.

And then she remembered, she left them in that damn room. She felt her heart drop into her stomach then as she felt his voice in her mind.

_Nevaeh you're in danger…he's here…coming for you…the werewolf is here._

She stiffened and felt herself stumbled away from the closet door and she fell back to her rump. Abe's words had whispered along her mind's walls and before she knew it she acted upon instinct, she caught up her gun tossed a few bits of ammunition and opened her door letting herself take a single step out.

She ran out into the hallway and aimed her gun at the only door leading into the single unit of quarters. And then the door opened, but HB and Abe stood there until quite suddenly the raptors above her fell down and she rushed forward. She whipped around keeping her aim and her eyes widened at the sheer size of the beast. She'd seen him before, but he'd always ran from her, this time he was upset that she'd run from him.

He barred his teeth at her and growled before quieting and taking in a deep breath. Her eyes widened, she stood only in the robe, and she was positive she still smelt rather promiscuously. He took a step towards her and HB yelled, "Get down!"

"Come here," she hissed, "Come and get me you bastard." And as she ducked it was too late, he nearly caught her up in one failed swoop and she'd ducked, but not without the cost of doing something so 

carelessly. In a swoop he gashed open her arm and upper thigh. She ran then, gimped for a moment, for the wall and caught a leg upon the trash can before she lifted herself up against the wall and leapt over and behind him. She tucked her gun into her back Hollister and flip flopped, letting her feet smack up into his jaw before pressing herself down low and pulling her gun back out.

She aimed, once again she saw Abe and as HB ran for the werewolf she readied herself. The beast slowly turned, faced her and looked as if he was grinning, like he had finally caught his prey.

"Nevaeh!" Abe yelled and she stiffened before her eyes narrowed, she cocked her gun and set off a few rounds. The creature came to a stop and stiffened a few feet away from her before falling back from the impact done to him.

HB ran to her and stopped seeing the werewolf lying there and he eyed her, "You killed him!" he yelled and tears welled in her eyes out of frustration and anger, as she stood up and got as close as possible into his face, "I did not! They're tranquilizer darts! Don't think of me as so stupid as to forget why I've be opening my legs for the past few months!" she yelled angrily.

HB stiffened as Liz and Abe ran up to his side and Nevaeh glared at the lot of them before tossing the gun to the ground and turning away. "Dammit," she cursed holding her leg.

"Nevaeh," Abe began walking after her, "Wait," he called and she whipped around as he went to catch her arm, "Don't you touch me! Leave me the hell alone for five minutes!" She brushed past him then and tightened her robe about herself. "But Nevaeh, you're bleeding," Abe called as he chased after her and HB shook his head. "Love birds," he groused and Liz arched a brow, "Not that you would know anything about them," she countered.

"I want debrief now!" Manning yelled and Nevaeh paused in the doorway while Abe did the same, and Manning words were the last straw with the female agent. She turned then, walked straight up to Manning and nobody stopped her. He eyed her and crossed his arms, looking down upon her until suddenly she reached down and caught a hard hold on his waist band, "You want someone shredding at your cock?" she growled and he stiffened, shook his head and she let him go, "I didn't think so, this little 'meeting' of yours better be quick," she threatened, "Cause I am crazy tired, I want a big bowl of ice cream and I'll warn you now I can definitely be more moody than Hellboy."

They followed him upstairs and into a room where everyone took a seat and Nevaeh winced as she took hers. She eyed Manning and waited for him to lay out the papers he held. "We have the suspect in custody now, he will be breached and accosted and everyone will do as they have been doing."

He looked at Abe and saw his eyes elsewhere, looking longingly at Nevaeh, "Abe I want you to take Nevaeh to the hospital wing, the debrief is over now, I want the werewolf tamed and I want to know his name, find out anything else about him, other than that this meeting is adjourned."

"There will be no need for that, his name is Thomas Jones a former FBI agent," Neveah announced, "he was after me." Manning went dead still, "What?" he snapped and she nodded, not looking at him, "I was sent here to have him follow me," she explained, "My mission was top secret, it was half the reason why I so willingly, offered myself, because I knew what he was truly after." Manning had no words, he could not speak and he slowly stood up and left the room before suddenly he began yelling at the nearest agent in his line of fire.

Abe looked over at Nevaeh, finding her still fidgety, her body stiff and she still wore that robe. She was shaken up and not even John could help calm her down. As everyone filed out in suit, he waited until she finally rose and caught her shoulder.

"Might I speak with you before we go?" he asked and HB paused in the doorway until Liz pushed him out letting it shut. "We can listen out here," she groused. They remained quiet and suddenly John stepped up to the door the first wanting to know what had happened between his baby sister and the Tuna man.

"Nevaeh," Abe began, "I'm sorry, I hadn't meant to lead you astray, it was the only way I knew to keep you safe, I thought by keeping you further away from me, would keep you safer."

"Well, guess what pal, it didn't, and as you saw I can protect myself against some matters."

"That was luck and you know it, if I hadn't have-"

"Abe I understand that you warned me and I'm not ungrateful, really, but I think I would've been better off without it, I don't really feel as though I won anything. I feel empty almost as though all my training and everything had gone to waste once I realized my greatest job here was to touch myself." Abe sighed 

and looked at her, "Might this be easier if I let you see?" he asked and she shook her head, "I don't feel like puking my guts out right about now so I'll pass."

"Now you're just being stubborn," he countered smartly and Liz winced, "Bad move."

"Stubborn? I have every right to be! You think I enjoyed knowing he wanted to rip me apart and fuck me?! But you're no better!" she demanded and then she arched a brow, "You are the most naïve man I have ever met!" she yelled and HB winced for Abe as she tossed in the towel with her last words, "You thought you were hurting me when you took those samples when truthfully you were arousing me, and of course you knew that, but you're too chicken shit to touch me in any other way! Because you're too wrapped up in those damn books to even notice!"

He snapped then and kissed her, Liz went dead still seeing their silhouette against the screen before Neveah shoved Abe away from her, "Don't kiss me!" she yelled and she paused at the doorway, as his voice brushed the walls of her mind, _I hadn't meant to hurt you._

His words hurt because she didn't accept them, she huffed and turned away then and HB and Liz scrambled to get away from the door. She stormed out and HB slowly leaned forward seeing Abe with his eyes wide, pressed back against the tables breathing heavily. John stood there shocked beyond compare and he laughed nervously as he turned away, "Nevaeh? Sweetheart?" he called as he went after her.

HB took a lurching step towards him, "You okay Tuna?" he called and his eyes met HB's, "I wish I could take her like she wants," he admitted and Liz's eyes widened, "What?" she asked and he sighed, eased himself to sit upon the bed and covered his face with a tired hand, "I'm not stupid, I knew what I was doing, I just needed to tell myself she didn't want it, it was easy until she got further involved with the case."

"Are you even-" she began and then remained silent, blushing madly, "Never mind," she reasoned and Abe sighed, "Yes Liz, I have the parts just like Hellboy," he groused, "Don't think of me any different."

His anger was showing through in the way his words were being spit out through grit teeth.

HB sighed, "Maybe you should get some sleep? It'll help, I'll get you a cigar," he reasoned. "I don't smoke," Abe groused before he finally walked off. HB looked at Liz helplessly and she sighed, "We have to leave them alone."

The nurse walked out after stitching Neveah's wounds up and John looked over his sister's wounds and felt his heart breaking for her, "You love him don't you?" he asked suddenly and she didn't move, "I do." She didn't protest it and John sighed, "I want you to be happy," he said then and she sighed, "I don't know if I know how," she said gently as she eased off of the operating table.

"Our parents were never there, you and I had our ways and Thomas left me within a year of our marriage. I don't know if I even know how to love."

"You should go to him," John said then and her eyes widened, "What?"

"You heard me," he said tightening the bandage on her thigh, "I trust Abe more than I trust anyone else here and after all, I'm only here visiting so I have no jurisdiction over you." She laughed then and he reached out to her, stroking her face and tilted his head, "You deserve better than Thomas and Abe beats him hands down, now whether or not Abe realizes it, it's up to him, but you'll never know if you don't go to him."

"He doesn't even know about Thomas," she murmured and John arched a brow, "I wouldn't be too sure. He's a physic I think he can put two and two together." She rolled her eyes, "Meaning you gave him two," she murmured and he shifted his shoulders showing she was right.

"Dammit John I knew you were telling him something," she groused and he shrugged, "So? It made it easier for him to know you. He knew what not to say and what to say."

She sighed and stretched her legs, "I'll wait until I've healed a bit more."

"So you're going to avoid him for the next week?" John exclaimed and she nodded, "I need to think, I need to end ties with Thomas, there's a lot I need to do before I can tell Abe I love him, before I can convince myself that Thomas is gone and that I'm safe as I am."

She walked down the deserted hallways and found herself in the hospital wing before she looked over finding herself standing before Thomas's room before she eased inside.

She looked over at her ex husband and found he'd been drained of his energy, the moon had fallen out of the sky and he remained as his human form. She stayed at the window and touched a hand to the glass before she turned away.

She did not need this man. The man had beaten her, risked his life only to force pain upon her by following her, stalking her. And yet she stepped into the room as his eyes slipped open, they hardened at the sight of him, but suddenly they lowered seeing her gauzed leg, "I hurt you again," he said, and there was a tremor in his voice, he regretted harming her every time, but this time she could not forgive him.

"Thomas you must stop," she whispered, and his eyes hardened once more, "What do you mean?" he demanded, "You're mine! I can't believe you went out in public with that Fish man!" he yelled and she sighed, "Your memory will be eradicated after you leave the Bureau, and all memories of me will be gone," she whispered. He frowned, "That isn't possible," he said then and she felt her tears well, "Yes it is," she reasoned and with that she turned away. "You and I have never happened, and the next time we see one another I may have to kill you," she said then.

She went to turn away until he caught the hem of her shirt, "Don't go," he whispered and she eased away from him, "No," she whispered, "I will not stay knowing you'll cause me harm again. I refuse to allow myself to back down on my word this time, you had your chance and you broke it."

He growled, "And how the fuck did I do that?!" he demanded roughly, "When you hit me, when you said I was nothing, every time you beat me," she listed and he remained silent, "If I could I'd have you euthanized like a dog," she said then, "So you can't harm another person, but the Bureau does not kill beings such as yourself. There are not enough of your kind," she murmured.

"I'm not an animal," he said then and she refused to look back at him, "Then why do you act like one?" she whispered and with that she left him.

She wandered down the hallways and knew then it was the time to tell Abe she cared for him. And as she slipped into the library she found him nowhere and she knew he was in his room at that time. She heard the door open and shut and quickly walked to it before pausing as she held her hand up to knock.

Would he care? Did he even care for her? What if he didn't? What if…

But the door opened and she stopped dead.

Abe opened the door and felt his heart stop, Nevaeh stood before him, her eyes hard and brow arched.

"I came to apologize," she began, but before she could finish he reached for her and caught a handful of her hair, pulling her to him until his lips descended upon hers kissing her passionately.

She stiffened and went to pull away from him before he hauled her into his quarters and pressed her against the nearest vertical surface, his skin was smooth, glossy with water still dripping from his arms and chin. He lifted her up and continued to kiss her as he nipped at her lips and she gasped, "Abe," she pleaded, "Wait…"

"I don't want to, and with the way you're thinking its making it hard to pause," he retorted as his lips attacked her neck, her head fell back hitting the wall as his knee came up to support her while he touched her. "I need to feel your skin on mine," he whispered and with one hearty push he fell away from her, stumbling back and landing on the bed.

"Stop…" she panted, "Please…I can't talk to you if you're going to do that." He let out a sigh and she watched as he forced himself to take a seat at the bed in the room. She noticed then that they were standing below the tank, the blue water had a soothing effect on her as she looked around.

"Will you please tell me what you want to say?" he asked with frustration and she looked back at him and found she was at a loss for words. "I…" But she scrambled to get away from him as he stood and reached for her, his hand caught her bare arm and she felt him hit home.

_You're afraid that I don't love you._

"Abe…" she moaned, the first notes of nausea hit her, while he continued, _I felt and heard every tremor your body made when I touched you, I didn't come near you because you're John's sister, he warned me to stay out of your personal life, said you just left your husband and with your involvement with the werewolf it only made matters worse._

"I knew it." Her eyes went wide, and she ripped away from him, "I'm going to beat the crap out of him," she hissed. She turned away but a wave a dizziness hit her and she stumbled, "Ah…" He caught her up with strong arms and held her to him, "You're not used to me speaking to you, just breathe," he whispered and her eyes met his, "I weaseled it out of him."

"Abe," she began and he brushed her hair from her face, "I never thought your hair would be so soft," he whispered. She was finding it hard to breath and he smiled, "My humidifier," he reasoned and she felt her heart beating all too quickly.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked then, "Because I had hope of seeing him again, but I'm through with him, I never want to see him again. The same reason why you never told me about her, but you loved her, I hated him, and he frightens me."

_But I only want to see you and you don't want that._

"Nevaeh." Her thoughts were as loud as her voice right now.

"I'm sorry," she whispered and he nodded, "So am I," and with that he kissed her again. His hands pulled at her clothing and she pulled back, breaking their kiss and ripped her shirt up and over her head, "Touch me." He bowed to her collarbone, suckling at it before cupping her full breasts and gently squeezing them. His skin was slick…pleasurably seductive as it touched her stomach, her breasts, her body.

She pressed herself against him, feeling his bare chest against hers as his hands reached down and lifted her up, pressing her against the wall as he ground his hips into hers. "Abe," she pleaded. "Now…please don't be gentle, I won't break," she whispered and his eyes widened at her thoughts.

_Thomas never once said I was beautiful._

He saw her head pop back as he ground harder into her, he caught her hair and pulled her back to pressed his lips against her neck, "Stop…" he growled, _He only slept with me twice…our wedding night…and once when he'd been changing…_

"I said stop," he growled again and she sobbed. _Make me, help me, and teach me to forget all about him._ And his eyes widened, _Please Abe. _Her hands clung to his shoulders and he moved against her. Her legs slipped around his lean hips and he rubbed his shaft against her slippery folds.

He didn't realize when their clothes were hanging off of one another and it was only skin on skin and he supposed she didn't either. But as she opened to him and he entered her, he hadn't felt anything that had felt as satisfying as that moment right then.

Her hips sunk down as her body swallowed him like a mouth. She bit back a moan and he pressed her up against the wall before kissing her, "I want to hear you," he hissed and she felt all the intensity he could muster as he ground up into her.

And then she screamed, she came long and hard and he pulled away from her and she let herself fall against him, "Abe," she whispered and he shook his head, "I'm not quite done," he reasoned before easing her onto his bed and pulling the rest of her garments off, the very ones that hung and clung to her body.

He pulled her up held her to him, and kissed her then before he paused.

He grazed his hands along her back and found places to be rough, scratched and he let his fingers follow those marks, "What happened?" he whispered, "Thomas threw me through the front window of our house." He stiffened and she pulled away from him looking him over, "Please don't worry about it," she pleaded and he sighed, "It's difficult." She smiled for him, "It doesn't matter now," she whispered and his heart stopped at the saddened look in her eyes, he wanted to rid her of that pain, he wanted to tell her nothing would ever harm her again.

And as they made the love they shared he whispered promises he knew he could keep, promised her protection and love and while they lay in one another's arms, resting after their sexual desires they mingled with laughter and small words that they whispered to one another.

Neveah laughed at something he murmured to her before her eyes fell upon black lace hanging from the lamp in his room.

"Are those my panties?" she asked seeing a pair of black lace hanging from his lamppost and he nodded, "Yeah," he admitted truthfully. She went to inspect them and found them to be rather crumpled and then she whipped around, "You used them!" she accused and he went dead still his eyes one her bare breasts as they bounced in front of him.

"I most certainly did not!" he exclaimed and she arched a brow before looking him over, "Is that why you haven't washed them?" she asked and he gulped, "I did so! I washed them just, ah…what're you doing?"

"I knew you had, that's why you had been so suspicious when I caught you at the laundry room." She slipped them on and grinned at them, "What? How do they look?" she asked with a sultry grin and he caught her in a moment's time and pulled her to him, she sat in his lap with her back to him and he grazed his hands along her waist before reaching into those panties and touching her there.

"Did you use them?" she asked and he chuckled kissing her neck and nipping at her shoulder, "Tell me," she pressed and he sighed, pressed another finger into her and grinned, "I imagined doing this to you…I touched myself thinking of you," he whispered.

And with those words she moaned, and her lips got wetter. Her head fell to his shoulder and he widened his legs letting her drop down onto his hips before he eased her up and caught up her hips guiding them over his already grown erection. He slipped the panties aside and pressed into her with one fluid like motion and she arched in his hands like a bow, he moaned, panting for a good breath as her inner 

muscles pinned him against her pubic bone, causing the wonderful and seductive pressure he enjoyed quite well.

And suddenly she cried out as his hands caught her legs and pulled them wide. He pounded up into her, holding the back of her knees pinning her legs open and as he lifted her and let her drop she made the most wonderful mewling noises until her voice rose higher and higher. He grinned as he stopped dead, she'd almost came and she let out a frustrated moan.

And then he warned her, "The door wasn't locked," he said as he suddenly heard heavy feet.

The door opened and they both paused. She sat in his lap facing the door open to anyone who dared to enter, and as HB stepped inside he felt blood rush to his head at the sight of her legs wide, breasts bouncing and Abe pumping a steady rhythm into her. Nevaeh stiffened and Abe did nothing before he closed her legs and quickly turned her underneath him, covering them with the thin sheets. He sank deeper into her and she cried out.

HB gazed on as Abe's hips moved underneath he sheets before he paused, took in a sharp breath and looked at him. "What do you want?" he groused and HB shook his head, "John was just wondering where she was…I'll tell him you're both busy."

"Good, get out and lock the door," he ordered and HB fumbled before disappearing.

Abe looked down at Neveah and brushed her hair away from her face. "You okay?" he asked and she nodded, he smiled, grinning wickedly at her, "You tightened up…" he whispered as he pulled out and slowly pressed back into her, she arched and he chuckled, _Just like that._

"Abe please…"

"What do you want?"

"I want you," she whispered, "Please."

"So proper," he whispered against her temple before he suddenly thrust deep and slowly pulled out, "Are you sure you want this?" he asked then and she nodded, "Yes." He pulled out of her and pulled her underneath him so he could look at her, "You're still in heat," he said and she smiled up at him, "What do you care?" she taunted.

And with that he exploded, her head fell as she moaned and he pulled free after their climax, he eased her closer to him leaving the sheet in a tangled mass about their hips as he held her to him and they fell into their slumber.

Neveah's eyes fluttered open before she paused, finding herself not in her room before her memories of last night invaded her mind. She felt smooth hands curled closer about her waist and she turned over finding the tuna man she'd suddenly found herself in love with.

She kissed his forehead, and snuggled closer pulling the sheets up around them before his hands moved and she stiffened, "Stop moving," he grumbled and she arched a brow, "I'm cold," she complained playfully.

And in that moment he pulled her closer and tossed the blankets up around them. And they slept like that, her in his arms and he in hers until the alarm went off and she groaned. "Is it really eleven?" she whispered, she fell back and sighed, "I'm due for Thomas's departure," she whispered.

She eased up off of the bed and cradled her head in her hands, "Did we really just have five hours of sex and some sleep?" she asked and he chuckled, "Oh yes," he said properly and she arched a brow at him, "Help me find me clothes."

She walked out and stopped dead seeing Thomas standing before her his eyes wide with anger, but also loneliness. He went to her, went to grab her until suddenly a hand snapped out against his wrist and held him firm, "You will step back Agent Jones, Agent Myers is none of your concern."

Eyes met Abe and he dropped Thomas's arm as he stepped before Neveah.

"You're consoling in this freak?" Thomas growled and she felt her heart beating too quickly. And as she felt Abe retreat away from her as she didn't reply too soon, she caught up his hands and intertwined her fingers with his, "Yes, Thomas I never want to see you again, I regret ever loving you and ever thinking you could ever be a kind man and you're better off alone as you were before I supposedly wrecked your life."

His wide eyes stared at her before he was led away and Abe's hand squeezed hers, "I'm a freak?" he asked and her eyes widened, "Wha? No! Never," she said and he laughed, "I was merely teasing," he murmured and her gaze softened as he leaned into her height. "I love you," he murmured and she nodded, "Love you too."


End file.
